


Я обязательно узнаю

by Sweet_Paprika



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Gen, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Paprika/pseuds/Sweet_Paprika





	Я обязательно узнаю

Становится интересно — в глазах такая решимость умереть здесь и сейчас за Шерлока. Как мило. Ты сумасшедший, Джон, я понял.  
Интересно, и почему ты так привязался к Шерлоку? Тебе нужно кого-то любить, Джонни, ты без этого не можешь, верно? Ему было легко тебя приручить — полюбуйся на себя, ты сейчас готов горло мне перегрызть. Тебе идёт эта куртка — в ней ты похож на пса в наморднике.  
Ты так тяжело дышишь мне в ухо, я могу услышать твои мысли.  
Интересно, Джонни, в каком случае тебе будет больней — если прострелить тебе коленную чашечку или если сделать то же самое с Шерлоком? Думаю, хромота тебе светит в любом случае. Вы так любите друг друга, даже противно. Я всегда умел играть на человеческих чувствах. Это азартная игра, и ваша партия будет нескучной.  
Твоя чистая, высшей пробы, ненависть ко мне осязаема болезненным захватом.  
Джон, тебе приходилось убивать голыми руками? Вряд ли, но ты бы смог, не сомневаюсь  
Интересно, ты смог бы сломать мне шею? Верю, что смог бы. Какими ещё способами, Джонни, ты предпочёл бы меня убить? Медленно и со вкусом — не твой метод, ты же гуманист. Значит, в идеале ты мечтаешь пустить пулю мне в лоб? И будешь спать спокойно после моего убийства? Очевидно.  
Раззадоривающий запах твоего страха — не за себя, за Шерлока.  
Красная точка прицела на лбу Шерлока. Какая неожиданность, не правда ли, доктор Уотсон?  
Интересно, если Шерлок сейчас умрёт на твоих глазах, что ты почувствуешь? Что будет твоим первым порывом — броситься к нему или прикончить меня? Захват слабеет, ты разжимаешь руки и отпускаешь меня. Я обязательно это узнаю.


End file.
